A Ray of Light at Helm's Deep
by Saikagrl
Summary: A child offers some light before the battle at Helm's Deep begins.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

There is some light banter from a child before the fight at Helm's Deep.

One shot.

Jhuli ran through the fortress of Helm's Deep to avoid having to move into the caves. There was a lot going on right now and she didn't want to miss a thing. Her parents had moved to the fortress a few days before King Théoden had arrived. There were people in the corners whispering, but being a child, she was not sure why. She stood on one of the parapets looking out over the green land. Around her men moved quickly setting up for the battle that would reach their wall by this night.

She moved away deciding to go outside the walls to gather wildflowers. A hum sounded from her lips as she snuck out through the opened doors where people were bringing in any kind of supplies they could find. Jhuli moved away from the fortress dreaming of childish delights. Half a mile later she stopped to gather some pretty white flowers. As she moved about, picking only those in full bloom, she found some herbs her mother had been talking about with another woman. She pulled those as well, and carefully placed them in her dress pocket.

Sometime later, Jhuli decided it was time to get back to the fortress before her mother noticed she was missing. She looked to the west, watching the red sun sink lower in the sky and noticing the storm clouds that seemed to be gathering above Helm's Deep. The air was growing heavy, and she felt a need to make haste back to the safety of the Keep.

She reached the doorway just in time to hear her mother's calls. "Jhuli! Jhuli!"

Her mother caught her up and immediately began to scold her. "Where have you been? I have been worried sick. This is not a time to be out running around."

"It's not raining yet." Jhuli tried to defend herself. She saw the first tear slid down her mother's cheek. "Momma, what's wrong?" Jhuli's lower lip pouted out a bit and she saw her father walk towards them. "Momma, a flower will make you happy again." She pulled the biggest flower out of the bunch and handed it to her mother. "Daddy why is Momma sad?"

Her father wrapped an arm around her mother's shoulders. "Mom is just…" He wasn't sure how to explain to his daughter that she might not live to see her eighth birthday. "Mom is just worried about the night. You must go into the caves very soon and stay there with her and Aunt Asaria. He picked her up and hugged her close. "I must stay out here. Protect your family my daughter. I love you." He sat her back down before turning to his wife.

A horn could be heard ringing through the air. Everyone turned around looking for the source. "Open the gates!" Jhuli stood with her family as the elves entered the fortress to be met by the King and several other people.

"Daddy, elves!" Jhuli looked in wonder at the elves standing in rows. In the waning light, the elves gave off a light which comforted her in a way she could not understand. "Daddy, why are they carrying weapons?"

Her father looked at her sadly, "We are having a battle. The elves have come to help."

Battle, she had stopped listening after that. Battles were not a good thing; she had heard the stories of the village in which she lived. People died in battles.

"Jhuli, I must continue to help. Head into the caves and wait for me there." Her mother put her down. Jhuli watched as her parents embraced and thought she saw her mother's body quake as she held on to her husband. She slipped away quietly.

As she walked towards the cave entrance, she noticed the difference between this afternoon and this moment. People had wide, frightened eyes… even some of the men. Jhuli held onto her flowers a bit tighter.

A man was sitting on the stairs commenting on a blade a boy held out to him for inspection. Jhuli watched the interaction. The boy went back to stand beside the fire with his friends while the man on the stairs sighed sadly. Jhuli thought she had never seen someone look so bewildered. She shyly made her way up to him and held out one of her white flowers. The man looked at her surprised and only hesitated a moment before accepting her small token. "Don't worry; my daddy is standing on the wall to protect us." She had simply stated what she believed as only a child could. Aragorn smiled at her as she smiled back and skipped off.

Legolas stood with Haldir discussing the battle tactics King Théoden had decided on using. Both wore grim expressions during the analysis of the plans. Jhuli watched the elves with fascination as Haldir placed a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder. The elf with the silver breast plate walked off to continue his duties leaving the second elf alone. He sat down running a hand through his long blonde hair. Jhuli looked down at her flowers gripped in her small hand then giggled childishly. She skipped over to where he sat deep in though and tugged lightly at his tunic. He looked up quickly to see a small human child holding out a white flower. "Here." She bobbed the flower at him. He took the flower from her watching her expression change to glee at his acceptance. "Everything will be alright Master Elf." Jhuli skipped off.

She moved deeper into the Keep on her way to the entrance to the caves skipping and humming to herself. She was still looking around at the people moving quickly from one place to another. The air was becoming heavier as the rain clouds continued to gather over the Keep. She didn't particularly like storms, but knew her aunt and mom would keep the worst feelings away. She bumped into something solid causing her to stumble backwards and let out a small grunt. A rough hand caught her around her small arm steadying her.

Jhuli didn't have to look up very high to see a very short man with a deep red beard looking at her. She shrank back slightly afraid of being chastised for not watching where she had been going. "Easy there lass." The man grunted when speaking, but there was no malice in his voice. She recognized him. She had seen him with the sad man and the elf not long ago. She smiled at him and held out one of her white flowers. The offer was a surprise for him; he did not even know this child. "Things will be better soon." She told him as he took the flower. He watched her skip her way into the opening of the cave leaving him holding the gift.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimili watched as the women and children came out in the early morning sunlight. The men who had survived the battle were searching for their families as they filed out of the cave. A small girl came sprinting out of the cave carrying a white flower and threw herself into a soldier's opened arms. The man pulled her into tight embrace and picked her up carrying her over to where his wife stood watching them. The soldier wrapped an arm around her as well and the little family pulled together through a shower of tears and laughter. The man, the elf and the dwarf looked at each other with renewed optimism.


End file.
